Meeting You In My Life
by mandymui
Summary: Fuji meets a weird girl but on the other hand he meets his long friend.. What will he do when he is trapped in a love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

**(C1) Meeting You In My Life**

Main Characters:

Ryuzaki, Kathy (Made Up)  
Age: 22  
Residence: Tokyo, Japan  
Status: Single/Rich  
Family Info: Step-cousin, Step-father, Mom  
Personality: Mature, Lady-like, trendy, cool, calm, collective, ignorant, smart  
Appearance: Always Lady-like

Fuji, Syusuke  
Age: 22  
Residence: Tokyo, Japan  
Status: Single/Rich

Family Info: Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister  
Personality: Cool, Happy, nice, Grins, Tortures his GUY teammates, smart  
Appearance: College dressed, Smiles

Tezuka, Sayuri  
Age: 21  
Residence: Tokyo, Japan  
Status: Single/Rich  
Family Info: Brother(Captain Tezuka), Mom, Dad  
Personality: Cool, nice, childish, shy, cute, mature, smart, hard working  
Appearance: Cute, trendy, smiles

Chapter 1

--Tokyo University  
A girl named Kathy steps in the room. Class starts at 7 but its only 6. She's too early. She enjoys it though. She takes out her Daily Fashion (made up) magazine. She admires at how elegant and how simple it looked. Each top, bottom, jacket, and gown looked so admiring. Some were so Professional. Unfortunately, she was only allowed to wear lady-like out fits. Example, Deep V and a skirt. Anything that was lady-like was what she could wear. The outfits in the book were so how can you say it? Very immature and does not match her style. She decides to throw it out. "WAHH! Oh My God. Yesterday was fun." Screamed a group of girls. They were clearly dressed just like her. Only more modest. Another group of girls dressed casually and cutely walked in. "I want to cry. Sayuri is still not back yet" One of them said. "Pathetic" she mumbled to herself. Kathy was dressed in a deep V shirt with a sweater with a skirt. Everyone started to come in. There were still 2 missing students. Two empty seats. One next to her, and the other behind the other empty seat. Suddenly, a tall boy came in who immediately caught all the girl's attention except for the cute group of course. He was dressed in a collared shirt with a straight down pattern. Long white cargo pants. He was dressed very nicely. It was only 6:30 and everyone was almost here. Except for one.

A young girl in her early twenties ran up to the airport quickly. "Ahh! I will be late, la! Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Don't worry. Anika will be there!" A girl said as she went onto the plane. It will be 9 hours before she arrives at Japan.

-- In the class.  
A women walks in with high heels. She's the teacher by the look. "Good morning class. I am Ms. Li. Welcome back." She greeted. "Good morning" The class said. The time pasted by fast. School has ended. Its 4 right now. "Class Dismissed" Already they have a project. they must find out about their partner's life. Kathy was paired up with Fuji, Syusuke. They were going to go to each other's house Tomorrow. Tomorrow they were going to go to her house tomorrow. She got everything ready.  
--The next day.  
A girl in a white satin T-shirt and with a white pleaded skourt walked around the classroom. She decided to take the first seat in the first row near the corner. That was Kathy's seat. She dropped down her stuff. She started to listen to her MP4. She was listening to Wo Wa. "Say Wo Wo Wa Wa Wo Wo Wa Wa yeah Woo Waa I can take it to the floor" she sang it softly to herself while covering her ears and closing her eyes. "Excuse me? Your sitting on my seat." A girl exclaimed to her lady-likely. "Oh, Gomen!" The girl apologized. "Excuse me. But is there any empty seats?" She asked Kathy. "Yea! Right there." She said collectively. "Thank you!" the mysterious girl said. Kathy was looking at the clock. '_Eh? Its only 6 o'clock and she's earlier than me?_' Kathy thought to herself. The young girl unpacked her stuff nicely. She had a very unique binder. A bag-like school bag, which was big enough to fit the notebooks, folders, and other things of that sort nicely. The girl bought a hand held notebook, too.

"Excuse me, but this isn't camping. You don't need all those stuff." Kathy said to the girl. "Eh? I was unpacking my luggage." The girl said. "I come here for dorm." She continued. "Still you look like you are going camping" Kathy insisted. The girl really didn't have that much stuff. She had a bag, binder, dell change-able skin notebook and a pencil case. Though, they do need all of that. "Eh.. I left my luggage in my dorm. What I meant for luggage was my items for school. I'm sorry if I what I said was a little hard to understand." The girl apologized once more. '_what is she thinking? Like she is a smarty!_' Kathy started to get pissed. "Oh its okay." She said to the cute teenager. "R-RING!" The bell rang. That means it is 10 minutes before class and 20 minutes before the teacher came. The cute group walked in. They were all sophomores this year ,but got promoted because of their CRAZY smartness. "AHH! SAYURI!" the girls screamed. Sayuri turned around. "Hey Nancy, Sharon, Samantha, Catherine! How are you guys?" Sayuri asked. "As good as new." They replied. "I have the souvenirs in my dorm. I'll give it to you guys after school." Sayuri spoke up. "Okay!" They said while returning to their seats. Sayuri was about to go and throw out a piece of useless paper when she bumped into someone. "Eh? Eto! Gomen!" She said. "Its okay-" the guy was interrupted. "Fuji-Senpai?" Sayuri asked. "Eh? Sayuri?" Fuji finally noticed. "Welcome back." Fuji said with a warming smile like always. "H-Hai!" She ran to her desk and gave the Senpai a present. "Anika told me to give it to you. I didn't know why ,but now I do!" The 21 year-old said at first scratching her head and the stopped at but and smiled. " Tell Captain I said Thank you and Hi." Syusuke responed. "Hai!" The "sophomore" was as happy as everyday.

She went to throw out her garbage. Nancy ran up to her. "Wai! You know him?" Nancy asked while pointing dreamily at Fuji. "Eh? Fuji-Senpai?" Sayuri replied. "Yea." Nancy continued to say while pointing dreamily at Syusuke. (SNAP SNAP) Sayuri snapped awake the day dreaming Nancy. "H-Ha-Hai?" Nancy said in a dreaming voice. (flash) The moment was captured. Sayuri and her troublesome camera. Sayuri plugged the DC(Digital Camera) to her computer. With a few touches, the picture was uploaded into Sayuri's Notebook. "I will save this to torture you!" Sayuri said. Within 5 minutes the whole class was around her. Sayuri as clueless as ever was confused? "E-Eh?" she said frightened. "Wow! You work with computer graphics?" one girl asked. "Y-Yea" Sayuri answered nervously. "Class! Good Morning!" Ms. Li cane in. Sayuri stood up with the class. "Good Morning/Good morning Ms. Li" The class said. Sayuri said and stopped because she did not know the teacher's name. "We have a new student today." She said. "It is, Tezuka, Sayuri" Ms. Li declared. Everyone's eyes widened. Sure they knew Tezuka Kunitmitsu was but, they didn't know that he had a sister. "Kunichiwa!" Sayuri said as she bowed. "Eh. I am Sayuri Tezuka. I have a brother. He is Kunitmitsu Tezuka. I am 21 this year." Sayuri declared. A girl raised her hand. "Eh? Your suppose to be a sophomore than. Not a senior." A cheerleader(the outfit tells it all) snapped. "Class. We have a couple of our school's top students in our class. Basically, out Top 5 students. They are ALL sophomores." The teacher snapped back. "They are Sayuri, Nancy, Sharon, Samantha, and Catherine." The teacher announced. Everyone was surprised. A bunch of sophomores smarter than them? This must be a dream. "Oh! I almost forgot. Since we have a new student today, there will be a extra person to one group." Ms. Li said. "Sayuri, your partners were Kathy and Syusuke." "Hai!" The newcomer agreed.

--After School  
"F-Fuji-Senpai! Wait up!" The 21 year-old ran from the top floor to the school gates. "Eto..?" He turned around. He found the teen running, as if she was getting chased by a angry mob. He smirked to himself. '_How did his captain survive with such a athletic sister?_' Fuji stopped. "Than-Thank you" The girl said. Immediately, she took a flower tea and chugged it in her mouth as if there was no tomorrow. "Better!" She said. "Sometimes, I wonder how Tezuka could've survived all those haunting years of you" Fuji sighed. "Eh? Aren't we waiting for Kathy-san?" Sayuri asked. "There she is" Fuji pointed out. "Sorry, that I'm late" Kathy said calmly. Suddenly a limacine came. A butler came out and opened the door for the three. After a while they came to a house. "Eh? This looks so familiar" Fuji and Sayuri said. "Hmm?" Kathy said acting lady like. "Hai!" Sayuri said while snapping Fuji out of his imagination. They were chatting. Sayuri was typing furiously. Fuji wa you know jotting like crazy. After about 15 minutes Sayuri was finished with all her typing when Kathy was still chatting. "La la la la" rang the Seven of Seven ring tune. "Excuse me." Sayuri went out of the room and accepted her call.  
--In the hallway  
S(Sayuri):Hello?  
Caller: Hello? May I speak to Ms. Sayuri Tezuka please.  
S: Yes? I am.  
C: I am calling from Super Tennis magazine to inform you that this month we are planning on giving your aniki Tezuka Kunitmitsu and the Siegaku member of 4 years ago for an interview.  
S: Uh-huh okay?  
C: Can you help us gather all the Siegaku members by the end of this month?  
S: I'm afraid not. I can help you gather the girl's tennis club but not boys. Sorry.  
C: Okay, Thank you.  
--END of CONVO--  
--in the room  
Sayuri looks at the clock. 5:30. Still early but she sees Kathy and Fuji talking nicely so she decides to leave. "Gomen. I have to leave." Sayuri says. "Oh? Want me to walk you home?" Fuji asked kindly. "Its okay Fuji-Senpai. I can call someone to pick me up. Thanks for the offer." Sayuri smiled and left.  
--At Sayuri's dorm  
Sayuri walks down the hall to her dorm. She unlocks it. She enters and she sees this big gigantic room. She dropped her stuff here but her butler carried it in so she did not know how it looked. It was huge! Enough to fit 5. She searches the rooms. She notices the door being turned. She looks its..  
---PREVIEW--  
- Sayuri notices Kathy has feelings for Syusuke.  
- Kathy develops hatred for Sayuri  
--MAYBE THE CATERGORIES ABOVE MIGHT BE IN THE CHAPTER--xD

R+R please


	2. Chapter 2

**(C2) Meeting You In My Life **

****

Chapter 2  
Sayuri was surprised to see Nancy, Samantha, Sharon, and Catherine. "W-Why are you guys here?" Sayuri asked in curiosity. "WE ARE ROOMMATES" Nancy exclaimed immediately. Fuji was walking nearby and he heard a scream. He fell down. They noticed the "thump" noise. "Uh-oh.. Nance, I think your scream was a little too loud this time" Sayuri said without a doubt. They opened the door and saw Fuji on the ground. "Oh my goodness!" Sayuri Shrieked. "Gomen! Gomen!" Nancy was apologizing continuously. "Its okay. You are one of Sayuri's friends aren't you? You are N-Nan-Nan" "Nancy" she replied back. "Oh nice to meet you!" Fuji said while putting on a warm smile. "Oh! Fuji-Senpai I have a document to give you." Sayuri said while handing him a neat document. "This is?" the tall boy asked mysteriously. "Oh! My profile. I'll give one to Kathy-san tomorrow when I see her." Explained the girl. "Okay. Thank you." Fuji said while walking away.

-- In the dorm room.

"Nancy, next time calm down!" pleaded Sayuri. "Hmm? Sayuri, you know that Fuji guy?" Catherine asked. "Yea he was m-" Sayuri was interrupted. "He was your boyfriend?" Sharon snapped in. "NO! He was my brother's teammate in Seigaku Tennis Club" Sayuri said maturely. "I know right! Stop messing around with Sayuri!" Samantha snapped back jokingly. "Uhm-hmm" Sayuri agreed. "So, Sayuri.. Do you know what room h-" Samantha was interrupted. Sayuri, knowing what they were going to ask changed the subject. "OH! I forgot to give him some really important info! Also, I need to give him the ointment oil! STUPID Nancy!" Sayuri said playfully. "Humph!" Nancy said faintly. "Oh! I've got an idea! Why don't I go with you?" Nancy said while pointing at Sayuri and her self. "Hee hee!" Sayuri said sarcastically. "Hee hee" Nancy returned. "NO!" Sayuri said. "Please! Please! I still have to say sorry!" Nancy added grinning to herself that Sayuri will never turn down anything with "please" and "sorry". "Fine!" Sayuri said getting a little annoyed.

-- In dorm 506(made up)

(Knock Knock) "Coming" Fuji said. "Oh, its you. Nancy?" Fuji asked. "Yes! Oh, hold on." Nancy turns and yells "Sayuri!" "H-Ha-Hai!" the girl replied while shivering at her friend's EXTREMELY loud voice. "Gomen, for bothering you Fuji-Senpai, but Nancy here (pointing at Nancy) forgot to give you this ointment oil and the file I gave you before was mine not yours. Here you go" Sayuri explained while switching the files with Syusuke. "Okay, thank you. Want to come in for tea?" Fuji asked. " No/Sure" Sayuri said while objecting and Nancy was agreeing. "I have to do something really important. So, I have to go. Why don't you help me watch over Nancy mui (sister in Chinese)?" "Sure I don't see why not?" Syusuke agreed. "Bye, Nancy/Sayuri" the friend greeted each other.

-- While running

Sayuri forgot that Kathy had asked her to meet her after they go to her house at 6:15. She ran, ran, and ran. Suddenly, something caught her vision ...

-- At the Park

Like always, Sayuri was LATE, again. "G-Gomen" Sayuri apologized while trying to catch her breath. "Its okay." Kathy said lady-likely. Kathy pulled Sayuri everywhere. "E-Eh!" Sayuri said faintly. Kathy pulled Sayuri a little bit more. Kathy was smart. She was wearing sneaker. Sayuri wore 2-inch like high heels. Guess what happened? Yapp. Sayuri fell down and twisted her ankle. Kathy smirked to herself. "Ey! Sayuri are you okay?" Kathy asked. Sayuri replied with a faint smile while nodding her head a bit. "Go-Gomen! I have something to do. See you tomorrow morning Kathy-san." the girl bided.

-- At the dorm

Sayuri was rubbing ointment on herself. "Eh! Sayuri are you okay? I think that Kathy has something to do with this!" Catherine said objecting. "Yea!" Samantha and Sharon said while shaking their heads. "Guys! Chill okay? It's not her fault. I'm okay." Sayuri said while demonstrating to them. "Ayah!" the teenager fell to the floor. "See? Listen to me, la! Take some rest" Catherine complained while helping Sayuri get up to go to her bed to rest. "Your lucky were in senior year! Tomorrow is whole day free period." Sharon said. "Oh! And remember, we are planning to go to the mall tomorrow." Samantha added. "I know! C'mon lets go get Nancy!" Sayuri said. "Ehh! Nope, nobody is going. Call her! Or call that Fuji guy" Sharon commanded. "Fine!" Sayuri gave up. Out of all the five Catherine was the oldest. Sharon was the second. She was in the middle. Nancy is the 2nd youngest. Lastly, Samantha is the youngest. (Sigh) Sayuri called Nancy to tell her to get back down here before Samantha and them kill her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, thanks for the review and to tell you yea. Sayuri is Tezuka's little sister while Kathy is Sakuno's **Step**- cousin. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**(C3)Meeting You In My Life**  
Warning in this chapter some characters appear to be out of character. This might be a little too dramatic...  
-Chapter 3

"Aww! This is so cute! Over Here Sayuri!" Nancy kept on screaming. "Chill, I don't want another accident to happen." Sayuri said collectively. "Aww, but c'mon." Nancy started to whisper. "Nancy! Sometimes I wonder how you are my bestfriend." Sayuri sighed. '_Its not that I don't like shopping, but, they really are kinda hyper when it comes to this_' Sayuri thought. Sayuri, being very desprate, turned her frown upside down. "Okay! Then let's start shoppin" Sayuri Grinned. "Wah! Yes!" Sharon said.  
--Meanwhile, In Ryuzaki Residence--  
"What do you mean you don't know?" said a young lady. "g-gomen. Miss, but we cannot find anyone with the name of Fuji, Syusuke." The detective said. "But! We have record that he atended Seishun Academy. He was a Tennis Prodigy for Seigaku, Tennis club" The detective reported. "That's more like it! What do you think my parent's are paying you for?" "H-H-Hai!" The man declared, nervously.  
--Suddenly, both girl's cellphone rang--  
Sayuri's Call  
S-Hai? Who is this?  
C-Hoi! Little, Sayuri-san!  
S-Eto... Eiji Senpai!  
C-Hai! I am calling you that there is going to be a reunion party for Seishun academy tonight with another foregien school. Please tell the rest of you girl group to come. I mean the other 4.  
S-Hai! Uhm, Where is it? Oh! At what time?  
C-It is at seafood palace at 7! Oh! Remember to bring your singing voices, too! There is Karoke.  
S-Hai! Okay! Thank you senpai.  
C-Bye, nya!  
S-Bye!  
--END--  
Kathy's Call  
K-Who is this?  
C-Hai. Kathy, this is captian Katy.  
K-Oh. Hi. What is it?  
C-The school is having a Reunion party like with another academy. You must come.  
K-Hai. Thank you, and where is it and when?  
C-At Seafood Palace at 7.  
K- Hai! Good bye.  
C-Good bye.  
--END--  
--The Mall  
"Ahh! Litsen up. Eiji Senpai has just called and there will be a reunion dinner at 7 o'clock. Oh my! Its 5 already." Sayuri said. "Yes! We can just change and do everything else here. I mean how long can it take to change into someclothes and then put on some make-up?" Samantha expained. "Yep! Come on everyone, change into outfits at the restroom right now. Then, after we change, we set our hair and everything. After, we finished, we are meeting up at Claire's." Sharon commanded. "Okay!" The other agreed. You imagine it. They were finished and praised each other.

--DESCRIPTION OF WHAT THEY WERE WEARING--

Catherine

--Pink tanktop  
--White pants  
--Brown eyes  
--Dazzaling white heels

Sharon  
--Purple halter/tank top  
--Black 2/3 length skirt  
--Brown eyes  
--Sparkling indigo shoes

Sayuri  
--Yellow with light polka dots T-shirt  
--Pink Skirt with light polka dots  
--Brown eyes  
--Cute High heels

Nancy  
--Blue with white trimming full length tube-top  
--Black skirt with light trimming  
--Brown eyes  
--Full length white boots

Samantha  
--Orange shoulder T-shirt  
--Cute brown Skourts with orange stripes  
--Brown eyes  
--Amazing orange 1/3 length boots

--END--  
--KATHY--

Well, Kathy was ready in a matter of minutes, She was wearing a black low cut dress. To end it all up her hair was let loose. A little of blush, lip stick, eye shadow, and Mascara was needed. The look was complete. A very formal look. Just like she wanted.  
--END--  
--At Seafood Palace  
"Hello everyone! I will be your host! My name is Lily!" The host greeted. "We have invited Seishun academy and Hitaku All Girls Middle School, to come and join us, tonight" Lily explained. Our first game is, Karoke! First up! Let's see. We shall start with a group! 5 people. Our lucky group will contain, Catherine, Sharon, Sayuri, Nancy, and Samantha." "Hai!" The five said. "I will give you 5 minutes to pick a song. Start!" "Uhmm. Ichigo Complete!" The 5 exclaimed. "I-C-H-I-G-O Go! Go Go Go! Ichigo Love!" The five sand to the last part of the song. "Wow! Wasn't that amazing? Now its time for triples! First up. Sayuri, again, Syusuke, and Kathy!" Within 5 minutes, there were no song choice for them except for a sad song. Its about a triangle love story. To the whole end Sayuri was the one who was hurt the most. Its was very touching. "Alright! I think we should finish Karoke later. This game is called story. One person will be picked, and that person choose a few people to be in their "story". While the person says it, the person assigned to that role by the "author" will have to do a scene from the topic choosen. Our lucky author would be.. Yuuta! (A/N: Yuuta was invited because he attended Seishun before)"Yuura, likes to torture is brother, was choosen for a touching breakup scene. Limit is 3 people. "Oh. I would like to invite Syusuke Fuji, Sayori Tezuka, and Kathy Rayzaki to the stage to be my actor and actresses."  
--The Scene--  
Sayori walks up to Fuji, who invited her to the park for a talk. She sees Fuji with Kathy. "Uhm, Fuji-kun" sayori was suppose to mumble. "I-" Before Fuji could say anything, Kathy interruputed, which was **not** part of the speach. "Syusuke wants to break up with you."Kathy said coolly. Sayori was suppose to "pretend" slap Fuji ,but before she could, Kathy slapped her. Not just the pretend slap. A real slap. A one that went like "pakk". All that was left after the slap was the poor Sayori on the floor. Sheding tears as warm as the sun. As twinkling as the stars. As sparkling as the fresh spring water. As sweet as sugar. But, inside of her was a great deal of sadness. Everybody gasped. Kunitmitsu and the other senpais and Sayuri's other friends rushed to see her. Sayori was holding her pure cheek, so sore. She ran from the stage. She tripped and luckily, Fuji caught her. Sayori opened her eyes just to see Fuji. She was even more sad now. She pushed herself away from Fuji's grip and ran and ran until, she was at her secret hiding place. It was the park. She was always there. Through sad or happiness. Her grandma would always bring her here when she was small. She misses are grandma much. Though she knows that her grandma is happy at the village. Catherine and the others knew very well where Sayori was because they knew since they were in grade school. She's at the park. '_That Sayori! She never knows that others worring about her._' Catherine thought. "Ehh! That's Sayori!" Sharon pointed out.


End file.
